


Same page, different words.

by teatimeready



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Chuck is the best gay BFF, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Mako ships it, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Pining, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Somehow reader is also a doctor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: What do you do when you and your best-friend are both hopelessly in-love with other people? Pretend to date be dating, of course!or- Y/N and Chuck decided to pretend to be dating to make their crushes jealous. Because that always works out so well, right?





	Same page, different words.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my baby, okay? I just ADORE Newton and Herman with all my heart. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment your love for PR! I love talking about them. ^///^
> 
> Cheers. <3

Newton busted through the lab doors carrying fresh(ish) kaiju remains, “You nerds ready for tonight!” He dropped the samples down on his desk, “for movie night we are watching a classic; _Spaceballs._ Who's bringing the popcorn? I’ve got drinks and candy all ready to go.”

 Hermann climbed down his ladder to meet Newt in the middle of the lab, “As ready as I’ll ever be, I assure you. I’ll bring the popcorn. Y/N you can bring any other snacks you want.”

 I looked up from the Kaiju remains I was cutting up, “Sorry guys, I can’t make it to movie night. I have a date.”

 Both gentlemen looked at me, and asked “who?” at the same time.

 “Chuck. He’s been teasing me about going on a date for ages, so I figured I’d humor him. We are just going out for drinks and dancing.”

 Newton raised an eyebrow, “But you hate dancing! More importantly you hate Chuck!”

 “I don’t _hate_ Chuck, Newton. I just never played with the idea of being in a romantic relationship with him. And for the dancing; we’re not going club dancing.”

 “Swing dancing?” Hermann had asked, “At the place near the market you’ve been wanting to go to?”

 I smiled at Hermann, “Yes! I’m shocked you remembered. But yeah, Chuck surprised me when he suggested it. Of course, he then added some crude comments about his loose hips, but I ignored that bit.” I let out an awkward laugh as I went back to cutting up the Kaiju.

 Hermann made an _hmph_ sound before he made his way back to his chalkboard, “Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves.”

 Newton looks between us, “What, that’s it? You guys are just done talking? This is huge!”

 Hermann regarded Newton, “How so?”

 I finished up my sample taking and cleaned off my hands, “What else do you want me to say? I haven’t planned an outfit yet if that's what you want to know about.”

 Newton rolled his eyes, “That’s not- no! Hermann, you don’t have any questions for Y/N? None at all? How about like, why she suddenly decided to date Chuck. Chuck _fucking_ Hanson.”

 “Hey! I’m not dating Chuck. Just one date, okay. And I don’t see what the big deal is. And who knows, maybe Chuck isn’t as bad as everyone thinks he his. Maybe we hit it off tonight.”

 Newton let out what only could be described as a shriek, “What?! You’ve got to be joking. The guy knows nothing about Kaiju biology, I’m sure he doesn’t even know basic math. So how are going to _hit it off_?”

 I scoffed loudly, “Dr. Geiszler are you implying that I’m only attracted to men with high IQs? You really think I’m that petty?”

 “No! It’s just- we, Hermann and I, we both feel…”

 Hermann shoot him a look, “Newton..”

 Neither of them spoke out loud, as it seemed they were having an inner discussion. The reminder of them drifting together made me grind my teeth, “How _do_ you _both_ feel, hm? Because you should both be happy for me as my best friends and should be expressing as much.”

 Hermann sighed loudly, “She is right, Newton. We should be happy for her. I really do hope you enjoy each other's company tonight, Dr. Y/L/N.”

 Newton slumped his shoulders and also sighed, “Yeah, what Hermann said.”

 I nodded at both men, “Thank you. Now if you don’t mind, gentleman, I’m going to call it a night. I want to have time to get ready without feeling rushed. C.M. Y/L/N logging out at 01800.”

 As I headed towards the lab doors I heard Newton whisper to Hermann, “Hermann! Say something!”

 “Ah, Y/N, wait!”

 I glanced back around, “Yes Hermann?”

 Newton nudged the other scientist. Hermann cleared his throat, “For whatever reason, If you should need a ride home, don’t hesitate to call Newton or myself. Please.We would gladly make sure you get home safely.”

 I smiled as I started to push the doors open, “Of course. Goodnight boys. Don’t wait up.” I winked and made a hasty retreat to my room.

  
****************

 A warm glow surrounded the room of people. Soft jazz played in the background as people chatted about, or decided to slowly swing to the music on the dance floor .

 “I feel like something was off. Newton was having having trouble getting his point across. I mean, _Newton Geiszler_ had trouble speaking. And then there was Hermann, which I feel like he decided to ignore most of the conversation.” I finished off my drink and continued,  “I don’t know maybe I’m just overthinking it all, or it’s just wishful thinking on my part. Who knows with those two.”

Chuck pushed a new drink in front of me and chuckled, “Three of the smartest people in the whole _world_ and you lot can’t seem to get your shit together.”

 “Hey now! That’s a bit rude.”

 “I’m just sayin. You’re not the only one that is having trouble getting their feelings out.”

 I rolled my eyes, “That’s implying they have feelings for me.”

 “Oh shut it. I’ve seen the way the little guy looks at you when you're not paying attention. Same goes for Gottlieb. They got it bad.”

 I scuffed and poked him him in the chest, “Don’t get my hopes up, Chuck. I wouldn’t do that to you regarding Raleigh. But now that I’ve brought him up I’ve also noticed how he looks at you when you’re not watching. Specifically your bum. That boy be hun _gry_!”

 “We are just a couple of sad, lovestruck pups ain’t we?”

 “Emphasis on the sad bit.”

Chuck let out a bitter laugh before he seemed to sober up. He leaned forward with a sultry smirk, “I have a proposition for you.”

 I raised an eyebrow at this, “Oh, I’m not going to like this, am I?”

 “Hey now, here me out.” He waved his hand about, almost like he was swatting away an imaginary fly.

 “Oookay. I’m listening.”

 “How about we make it public that we are an item?”

 I blinked slowly, “What-”

 “Let me finish, women! We just act like we are a couple in public. Holding hands, a few pecks here and there. Nothing more than what we do as friends in private.”

 “I don’t know… What would be the point of pretending to be dating?”

 “To make our boys jealous! Also, it would be just a bit of fun between us.”

 “But what if it doesn’t work? I mean, this would be implying that they have feelings to get jealous about? Plus, I feel like this sort of thing never works. What if they see us together and just give up on us?”

 “When has any of those three gents ever been quitters?”

 “I suppose I see your point. And I _suppose_ it would be kinda fun. I would definitely make some of the ladies and gents from engineering jealous. Maybe they will stop with the pity stares whenever I’m with my lab partners. I swear, everyone knows but them!”

 “Let’s hope not. Sally down there isn’t much for keeping secrets. How do you think people around the Shatterdome found out about your night with Tendo and his wife?”

 “Oh my god, do people really know about that? Sh!t. Well, whatever, I’m not ashamed. It was a damn good night.”

 “If Tendo’s smile the next day was anything to go by, I’d say hell _yeah_!”

 “Oh, shut it.”

 “Alright, alright. So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?”

 “Do we have to sleep together?” I teased.

 Chuck let out a laugh, “As if we haven't already?” Then he added seriously, “But for your question, no. _We_ don’t have to do _anything_. Just tell me right away if you start to get uncomfortable or the whole thing just starts to feel weird to you. I don’t want this to mess up our already perfectly strange relationship. How does that sound, yeah?”

 I smiled around the rim of my glass, “Sounds perfect, Chuck Hanson. I accept your offer to be your girlfriend.”

 “Seal it with a kiss?” He winked. It was my turn to let out a bark of laughter.

 “Oh, alright. But I’m not going home with you! I don’t put-out on the first date.” We both giggled a bit before we leaned in and sealed the deal.

  
  
****************Next morning******************

 I walked late into the mesh hall to find that Chuck, Tendo, Hermann, Newt, Mako, and Raleigh had already gotten their breakfast and were sitting around at our usual table. I grabbed a tray of food at headed over to my friends.

 Tendo spotted me first and waved a sausage link at me, “Mornin’ sunshine! Have trouble rolling out of bed this morning, hm? Date went that well?” I rolled my eyes at Tendo’s and the rest of the groups snickers.

 I slid next to Chuck, “Yes, in fact it did,” I lightly bumped his shoulders, “Chuck was quite the gentleman last night. Held the door open for me and everything,” I teased.

 Mako cooed as Raleigh faked gagged. Chuck kicked him under the table which earned him a glare from the other pilot. “I’m always a gentleman!” He declared, dramatically puffing out his chest. I rolled my eyes again but I couldn’t help the smile.

 Tendo continued despite the glares between the two pilots, “I don’t know man, that kiss I saw between you two didn’t look very gentleman like. Seemed pretty heated if you ask me.”

 “What?” I squeaked out as I felt my face heat up. Mako let out an approving squeal as the rest of the group just stared at Chuck and I. I kept my eyes on Tendo; not daring to look towards Newt or Hermann.

 "Yeah, I was out with some of the engineering guys and saw you two snuggled up in a dark corner. I was gonna come and say hi but you seemed pretty occupied with each others lips.”

 “It was only one kiss!” I felt the need to defend myself, “you make it sound like all we did was kiss.”

 Tendo started to say something but Newton cut him off, “You kissed Chuck on the first date?”

 I scuffed at my lab mate, “And what of it? I’m allowed to kiss whomever I like, whenever I like.”

 Chuck added, “Yeah, especially if it’s her boyfriend.”  

 I never in my life have I wanted to punch chuck in the face so badly. We hadn’t really discussed when we would make our ‘relationship’ public, but a part of me was hoping it wouldn’t be so soon.

 “Boyfriend?” Raleigh asked after a bit of silence, “Already together after just one date?”

 Luckily Chuck took the cue to answer as I was nowhere near ready to speak yet. “Yeah, mate. If you think about it I’ve been pursuing her for ages now. Seem the right thing to do since we hit it off so well.” He put an arm around me and brought my body closer to his. He kissed my temple as I shoved some eggs in my mouth.

 Raleigh shrugged his shoulders and started to poke at his meal, “If you say so.”

 “Well I think it is about time.” Mako added, “you two are adorable together.”

 I smiled at my friend, “Thank you, Mako. We are taking things slow, right Chuck? Don’t want to rush into things and then end up crashing and burning.” I chuckled awkwardly. I wasn’t really enjoying all the attention that was on Chuck and I. Mostly because I was getting a weird vibe from Newton and Hermann. I still wasn’t looking in their direction.

 “Whatever you say, dollface. I’m just happy to finally call you my girl.” Before I could comment on how cheesy he sounded Chuck planted a chaste kiss on my lips. It was quick, but sweet, and got the point across,

 Hermann cleared his throat, “Right. Well I think it’s about time we start getting some work done in the lab. Ready Dr. Geiszler, Dr. Y/L/N?” He started to rise from his seat.

 Newton did the same, “Of course we are ready!” He said proudly as he dumped his tray. I shared a look with Chuck before I quickly followed my lab partners into the lift.

  
****************************

 The air between the three us in the lab was thick with something unbearable. None of us spoke much since we started this morning. Normally we would have a few non-work related conversations(or arguments, if you are Newton and Hermann) but nothing but a few _‘What were your readings on this’_ or _‘can you pass me that_ ’ were said between us. Finally I decided to cut through the tension.

 “So the place Chuck and I went to last night was really nice. Not too crowded, and the food was pretty great. I think you guys would like it. We should go as a group sometime with the others. What do you think?”

 Newton just stared at me while Hermann continued to scribble more equations. I let out a frustrated sigh and continued working in silence.

After awhile I noticed Newton shared a look with Hermann before he took off his medical gloves, tossed them in the trash, and moved to stand in front of my workplace. “So let me get this straight.” He started, and I sat up straight to show him that he had my full attention, “You and Chuck are dating now? Like-like romantically dating.”

 “What other kind of dating is there?” I ask jokenly, trying to ease the tension.

 Newton waved the question off, “Not important. What _is_ important is the fact that just last night you said, and I quote, _I’m not dating Chuck. Just one date_ , but here you are, dating Chuck! Don’t you think it’s a little rushed?”

 I don’t know what makes me frustrated more, the way Newt just tried to mimic my voice and made me sound _really_ annoying, or the fact that it seemed my best friend can’t seem to handle just being happy for me.

 “We’re not rushing anything here. It’s not like we went out and picked a set of rings! It’s just dating. I’m not getting any younger here, Newton. I think I deserve to be happy.”

 Newton had a frantic look in his eyes, “Of course you deserve to be happy! That’s not what I’m saying.”

 “I think what Newton is trying to say here,” Hermann decided to leave his math behind and join Newton in front of my desk. They both seemed to tower over me. “Is that he, _we_ simply just don’t want you to get hurt. We want you to be with someone that makes you happy, yes, but we also don’t want you to just settle for the first man you seemed fit in that moment.”

 I squint at them both, “Chuck does make me happy. And-”

 “How?!” Newton almost yells. Hermann puts a hand on his arm but he just shakes it off as he steps closer to me, “How can you know that? You haven't known him very long!”

 “What are you talking about? I’ve known Chuck for _years._ ” I could feel a headache coming on, “What do you count as knowing someone long enough, hm? Because I think six years is a good amount of time to get to know someone.”

 Newton threw his hands up in the air, “How about fifteen years!”

 That made me pause. _Fifteen years_. That’s-

 “Newton. That's how long the three of us have known each other. What are you trying to say?”

 I could tell for a moment there was panic in his eyes but it quickly went away. Newton ran his hands through his hair and let out a loud sign. “Nothing. Forget it.” I had never heard Newton sound so calm before. Something about it was unsettling. “I’m happy for you. And I’m sure Hermann is as well. Right?” But he didn’t let Hermann respond, “Yeah. Okay. Totally happy.” That seemed to be the end of the conversation as Newton turned back towards his work station and started to stack some papers. Hermann watched Newton as he fumbled with his stuff with a clear crease in his brow. He turned back towards me and started to say something, but decided to cover it with a cough and  headed back to his chalkboard.

  
I fell back into my chair and let out a loud sigh.


End file.
